


Things get Spooky.

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: A Halloween treat!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 25





	Things get Spooky.

Billy had decided on being an Angel and Demon for Halloween even though Steve really thought the idea was totally cheesy but he went along with it anyway. Billy was having a hell of a time getting Steve all dressed up though, the boy kept picking at his headband and wings no matter how many times Billy tried to fix him.

Steve whined and huffed slightly “It’s itchy! You just have to wear stupid horns and those don’t itch!” He finally calmed down when he was handed some candy. “Yummy..” He gave a big grin knowing he got just what he wanted. “Thank you for the candy!” 

Billy gasped and hummed “You brat! You just wanted food, that’s why you wanted to behave just so I’d give you candy!” He ruffled Steve's hair. "I promised Robin we'd grab her on the way to the party so I'm pushing you to the backseat, pipsqueak!"

Steve huffed angrily and whined slightly. "Why can't she get in the back? I think that's unfair!" He hummed and gave a big pout while whimpering. "I live with you!" He couldn't believe that Robin would take his spot but he knew Billy would've put him in the back anyway because "that's where munchkins belong". 

Billy stopped at Robin’s house and honked his horn. “Come on,Shithead! Let’s go out of the house,Loser!” He yelled out his car window and lit a cigarette. “Well you’re gonna have Joyce screaming at us because we’re late!”

Robin came out in her Corpse Bride Outfit. “Making myself all blue does take more than two minutes,Dickwad. You gave me the front seat? Aw you do like me!” She ruffled Billy’s hair which knocked off the horns he had pinned in. “Shit,Sorry!” She looked behind her “How’s my little pipsqueak doing back there?”

Steve was suckling on his Jack-O-Lantern pacifier and watching scooby doo on his phone while they drove towards the Byers’ Household “Just watching ‘Toons” He was already getting tired and it wasn’t even eight o’ clock yet but it sure was getting dark out and to his baby brain that means it’s bedtime. 

Will met them in the driveway as they parked “You guys make it. Now we’re just waiting for Hop to get here. Do you like my Bowie?" He posed and chuckled slightly. "Lucas is Prince so I mean we're kinda matching there!" He rubbed his eyes. 

Steve gasped and chuckled "You look super duper cool" He drank some juice from his sippy cup as he unbuckled himself. "There's still food right?" He tilted his head. "Hungry"

Joyce chuckled as she overheard him. "We couldn't eat everything. Especially me and the boys, we're absolutely tiny!" She rolled her eyes. "We have some pulled pork and some mashed potatoes" She was dressed up as Minnie Mouse because Hopper was Mickey even though he wasn't that thrilled about it. 

Max and El were Michael Myers and Laurie because Max had convinced El that matching with Mike who was the WolfMan would be stupid because she was way too pretty to be a monster! Nancy and Jon were Sherlock and Watson. Dustin was a lone pac man compared to all the couples. 

Steve and Billy had a great night with everyone, with warm food and good memories. Steve danced with Nancy for a little bit and fell asleep on Joyce's couch next to Will. Those two normally slept around nine so being out and dancing until around eleven was a little too much for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Y'all!!


End file.
